Ternyata Sepupuku Yadong
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Donghae yang posisinya sebagai sepupu Eunhyuk mendapatkan tugas menjaga Hyuk disaat orang tua Hyuk pergi kerja. Saat Hyuk mandi pagi-pagi ternyata kerannya mati sehingga dengan PD-nya Hyuk yang bugil mendatangi Donghae untuk minta bantuan. Apakah yang akan terjadi? HaeHyuk, NC, PWP, lemon. REVIEW PLEASE?


**Ternyata Sepupuku Yadong**

**By: Yanz (Daniel Yanuar)**

**Rate: Mature for sex content, NC, PWP. Maaf siang2 malah ngetik yang mesum2 *mupeng***

**SUMMARY: Donghae yang posisinya sebagai sepupu Eunhyuk mendapatkan tugas menjaga Hyuk disaat orang tua Hyuk pergi kerja. Saat Hyuk mandi pagi-pagi ternyata kerannya mati sehingga dengan PD-nya Hyuk yang bugil mendatangi Donghae. Apakah yang akan terjadi? HaeHyuk, NC, PWP, lemon. REVIEW PLEASE?**

"Hoaaammmh…" gue menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan otot-otot gue. Gue tatap jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, wah… gue telat nih!

Gue berlari keluar kamar dan nemu Donghae, sepupu gue yang lagi baring asoy di depan TV, "Woy… loe liat umma dan appa gue gak?" tanya gue sambil garuk-garuk selangkangan gue.

"Udah berangkat kerja," jawabnya ketus.

"Waduuh… padahal hari minggu. Eh mereka nitip uang kaga?" tanya gue lagi sambil deketin tuh Donghae yang cool pake banget.

"Gak…" jawabnya malas.

"Ebuset… gimana gue mau weekend kalau begini! Masa iya umma dan appa gue gak nitip uang sama sekali sama loe bro?"

"Gue bilang enggak juga."

Gue manyun, menatap kesal sepupu gue yang sebenarnya ganteng ini, namanya Donghae. Kulitnya bersih, alis tebal, tatapan tajam yaaah… pokoknya banyak hal yang bikin cowok umur 20 tahun ini terlihat begitu cool. Sedangkan gue sendiri Eunhyuk, 18 tahun. Kata orang sih gue masuk golongan cowok ganteng, kulit gue kekuningan, gue punya poni hehehe… Tapi jangan salah, gue punya body yang waw! Secara gue kapten sepak bola, suka breakdance dan hampir menguasai segala bidang olah raga jadi badan gue rada berotot walau sedang, gak nyembul kaya para bina ragawan biasanya. Serem juga gue kalau punya badan segede itu.

Gue mulai muter-muter otak, kemudian gue dapat ide! Gue pasang wajah memelas, "Hyung~ ngutang dulu ye? Perlu banget nih duit hari ini," bujuk gue sambil gelayutan di tangannya.

"Ogah…" jawabnya singkat.

Gue mendengus kesal atas perlakuan Donghae, dia kan sudah kerja dan numpang di rumah gue pula. Harusnya dia kasih gue jajan, "Kata nyokap loe, loe gak boleh kemana-mana. Gue dapet tugas jaga loe seharian," lanjutnya dengan tatapan masih fokus ke TV tanpa noleh ke gue.

"Loe pikir gue bayi apa pake dijagain segala," kata gue kesal kemudian pergi ninggalin dia.

Gue masuk ke kamar mandi, kemudian mendengus kesal. Kayanya hari sial gue nih, padahal sekarang anak-anak pasti sudah enak-enakan ngumpul dan jalan bareng. Lah gue udah telat pake acara gak ada duit pula. Nasib-nasib…. Gue buka semua pakaian gue dan hanya meninggalkan CD gue. Gue hidupin shower dan mengguyur tubuh sexy gue wehehehe.

Gue tatap tubuh indah gue dan mengagumi akan kesempurnaan yang tuhan titipkan sama gue, cukup beruntung sih jadi gue kalau difikir-fikir, jadinya bete gue hilang setelah mensyukuri apa yang gue punya hehe.

Gue gosok seluruh badan gue dari wajah sampai kaki dengan sabun, tak lupa burung kesayangan gue digosok-gosok eh malah kelanjutan jadi dipijit-pijit dan uh uh wkwkwk.. maklum aja lah gue kan rajanya yadong.

Kemudian gue ambil shampoo dan menggosok rambut gue sampai berbusa, namun tiba-tiba air mati. Waduh bagaimana ini? Mana di penampungan air kosong melompong!

Akhirnya gue memutuskan teriak-teriak, berharap Donghae dengar dan mau bantu gue. Tapi nihil, jelas saja karena jarak antara kamar mandi dan ruang TV cukup jauh. Akhirnya gue keluar dengan apa adanya yaitu CD yang menutupi senjata gue walau tercetak jelas karena CD gue lagi basah, rambut gue juga masih berbusa dan teriak-teriak depan Donghae, "Woi… bisa benerin keran gak? Airnya gak jalan. Mana mandi gue gak kelar,"

Dia menoleh ke arah gue dengan malas namun kemudian shock melihat keadaan gue, matanya yang sipit jadi besar terbelalak, mulut sedikit terbuka. Gue yang kesal karena gak diladenin malah mendekat dan jongkok depan dia kemudian mengayuhkan tangan, "Woi… loe ngelamun ya? Gue ajak ngomong juga."

"Loe kenapa kaya gini?"

"Gaaahhh! Gue bilang kan tadi gue lagi mandi, tapi airnya mati!" teriak gue frustasi.

"Emmm… Emang mati kali airnya."

"Isshhh…. Gue juga tau kali. Gimana dong?" tanya gue cemberut.

"Pasrah aja deh…"

"Loe tuh ya, cueeeek banget sama gue, sok cool lo."

Namun dia menatap gue dengan pandangan yang gak biasa setelah mendengar keluhan gue. Tangannya bergerak meraih selimut tebal yang ada di perutnya kemudian mengeringkan kepala gue yang basah dan berbusa dengan kain itu, "Siapa yang bilang gue cuek? Kadang sebuah perhatian gak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata."

Wajahnya begitu dekat sama gue saat itu, yang bikin dada gue dag dig dug gak keruan. Tatapannya juga hangat gak seperti biasa, gue jadi gugup tapi bikin gue nyaman dan menerima perlakuannya.

"Oh… Hmmm…" gumam gue pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawah gue.

"Hyuk, sebenarnya gue sayang sama loe. Karena perasaan gue yang mengganggu selama ini, makanya gue ngehindarin loe."

Mendengar pernyataan itu sontak bikin gue terkejut, jantung gue rasanya semakin terpacu. Sedikit pun gak pernah tersirat dalam benak gue akan ditembak cowok. Gue bukanlah yaoi phobic ataupun pecinta yaoi karena sama sekali gak pernah gue ngurusin hal beginian sebelumnya makanya gue benar-benar shock kalau harus menghadapi kondisi gue sekarang, gue diam dan dia kembali bersuara, "Loe gak harus jawab sekarang. Gue udah berani bilang juga cukup."

Gue masih diam, dia natap wajah gue semakin lekat yang bikin gue menunduk malu kalau harus bertemu tatapan dengannya. Tangannya terus bergerak mengusap rambut dan badan gue hingga basah berpindah ke kain itu dan menghilangkan busa shampoo di rambut gue. Melihat respon gue yang terkesan pasrah dan tidak menolak, Donghae memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup singkat bibir gue, "A-aah… itu…" gue sedikit gugup, sengatan yang diberikan pada dada gue membuat gue cukup nyaman.

Dia masih menatap. Kemudian menarik tengkuk gue dan membuat kami tenggelam dalam ciuman hangat, "Emmmhh… Eummmhh…" bibirnya bergerak lincah melumat bibir gue sedangkan tangannya bergerayangan di dada gue.

Ditariknya badan gue sehingga gue terjatuh ke lantai kemudian dia menindih badan gue, "Emm… loe mau apa?" tanya gue sok bego sambil mengigit bibir bawah gue.

"Loe terlalu menggoda dan gue gak tahan lagi dengan godaan ini," katanya dengan tersenyum. Senyuman yang bikin gue salah tingkah.

"Hei… jangan main-main…" tolak gue yang berusaha mendorong dadanya.

"Gak… loe sudah dalam posisi yang terjepit dan loe gak boleh nolak," katanya yang kemudian langsung melahap leher gue.

"Aaaaakkhhh…. Ooohhh… geli Hae… Euummmhh…" desah gue karena gak tahan akan sensasi bibir dan lidahnya yang basah menari-nari di leher gue. Gue berusaha dorong tapi gak mampu, yang ada malah kedua tangan gue dikunci di atas kepala gue oleh tangannya.

Dia begitu bernafsu melahap badan gue. Lama-kelamaan gue malah keenakan dengan permainannya sampai junior gue bangkit ketika lidahnya bermain di dada gue dan tangannya menggerayangi perut gue. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa, nafas yang berlari-lari sambil menikmati tiap inci lekukan indah badan gue. Gila, ternyata sepupu gue ini lebih yadong dari gue.

"Lo suka hmm?" katanya yang menciumi wajah gue sedangkan tangannya mengocok junior gue yang masih terbungkus CD.

"Aaaakkhh… Eehhmmm… Ya… Aaahh… enak, Hae. Tapi rasanya aneh jika dilakukan sesama namja."

"Tenang saja. Gue akan bikin loe rileks dan merasa nyaman," bisiknya di kuping gue sambil menjilat kuping gue sehingga terasa basah dan geli. Geli yang membuat penis gue berdenyut.

"Aaaaaakkhhh… Geli… eummmhh… Hae, lepasin tangan gue. Junior gue udah gak tahan minta disentuh~"

"Beneran? Euuummhhh…" bibirnya mengecup bibir gue, kemudian turun ke leher gue, dada gue, perut gue dan terakhir wajahnya berhenti di selangkangan gue. Tercetak cukup jelas junior gue yang tegang di balik CD gue. Donghae tersenyum jahil kemudian menarik CD gue sehingga gue gak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Dia pun menyusul dengan membuka baju kaos oblong dan boxernya sehingga kami sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Dibukanya selangkangan gue cukup lebar dan mengecup lembut paha gue, betis gue dan gue terkikik geli saat lidahnya bermain di telapak kaki gue. Kemudian lidahnya kembali naik ke paha gue yang mulus dan putih kemudian mengecup ujung junior gue yang bikin gue semakin merinding. Lidahnya bergerak dari ujung junior hingga pangkalnya yang bikin gue mendesah geli, "Aaaaahhh…. Eeeemmmhhh… Aaaahhh… Terus…" pinta gue sambil meremas rambutnya.

Dia mulai memasukkan junior gue ke mulutnya, dilahapnya dan dihisapnya kencang. Gue hanya bisa melenguh nikmat karena dia begitu pandai menghisap sehingga membuat gue takluk dan mau dia bertindak lebih. Kepalanya naik turun beriringan dengan suara hisapan yang dibunyikannya membuat gue semakin nikmat.

"Ooohhhh… Aaaakkkhhh…. Eeeummhhh… Aaaakkhh!" gue menggerang saat dia mengigit penis gue gemas dan menghisap semakin liar, sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas penis gue.

"Euummmhh… Uuummhh… Tenang chagiya, ini akan jadi seru, eummmhhh… Ssssrrpphh…" dia menghisap penis gue kuat. Setelah dia melepaskan hisapannya, dia menghisap gemas paha putih gue sedangkan tangannya mengocok penis gue dengan cepat.

"Aaaakkh! Gue mau keluarr, eeekkkhhh…" desah gue dan penis gue berdenyut keras.

Namun gue begitu kecewa dia malah menghentikan aktivitasnya, wajahnya malah naik dan menciumi wajah gue, "Gue masukin loe ya?"

"Ta-tapi… Gue belum keluar!" ucap gue kesal.

"Setelah gue puas, gue janji akan puasin loe," katanya dengan cengiran mencurigakan.

Ini salah satu trik, menurut gue. Saat gue horny berat dia memanfaatkan keadaan ini supaya gue rela dimasukin. Tapi apa boleh buat, permainannya begitu nikmat dan gue mau lebih!

Gue mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia membasahi jari-jarinya dengan saliva dan memasukkan satu jarinya di lubang gue, "Aaakkhh… Rasanya aneh," protes gue.

"Nanti akan terasa nikmat."

"Cepet selesaikan!" pinta gue sambil menghisap-hisap lehernya. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya dan mengocok jarinya di lubang gue. Gue merasa sedikit perih dan memeluk erat bahunya. Jarinya masuk semakin dalam, dan maju mundur di lubang gue, gue peluk badannya dengan kaki gue.

"Cukup…" katanya pelan. Gue dapat merasakan penisnya yang cukup besar sedang dia gesekkan di pangkal lubang gue. Sedikit seram, gue menolak. Dia menatap kecewa namun dia kembali mengocok penis gue dan bikin gue kembali takluk dan pasrah. Disaat gairah memuncak dia langsung memasukkan semua penisnya yang besar ke dalam lubang gue yang bikin gue menggerang keras, "Aaaakkkhhh… Sakit! Aaakkhh lepasin!" pinta gue sambil meronta-ronta. Namun dia kembali mengocok penis gue dan mengecup leher gue. Rasa nikmat itu bisa menutupi nyeri di lubang gue.

Dia mulai menarik pinggulnya dan kembali menusuk gue, untuk permulaan dia hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya secara lembut tapi gak bisa dipungkiri rasa nyeri itu begitu sakit seperti terkoyak-koyak. Tangannya mengelus penis gue perlahan, gue begitu bernafsu, gue mau lebih, tubuh gue merinding dan meminta lebih. Dia menggerakkan penisnya samakin cepat, gue tatap wajah tampannya yang sedang terpejam menikmati gerakannya, keringat menetes di dahinya dan setelah matanya terbuka dia menatap wajah gue yang sangat memerah kemudian mengecup bibir gue lembut.

Bibirnya turun ke dada gue dan menghisap-hisap nipple gue penuh nafsu. Tangannya mulai licin karena perlahan penis gue berair karena kocokannya yang pelan. Pinggulnya semakin memompa bringas dan membuat gue bisa menikmati tusukannya, begitu nikmat hingga pada akhirnya kami keluar bersamaan…

"AAARRRGGHHH…. AAAAHHHKKKHHH!" erang kami bersamaan.

Penisnya membasahi lubang gue dengan cairan hangat itu sedangkan tangannya dibasahi sperma gue. Dia terkulai lemas dan membaringkan tubuh di atas gue.

"Berat ah…" protes gue yang mendorongnya ke samping.

"Ahaha.. Loe hebat. Sempit banget. Pasti masih virgin ya sebelumnya?"

Gue menggembungkan pipi dan membalikkan tubuh. Wajah gue benar-benar panas rasanya. Kemudian dia peluk pinggang gue dari belakang dan mengecup pundak gue, "Gak nyesel kan tinggal di rumah?"

"Ya… mungkin gue akan lebih betah di rumah sekarang."

END

Hai hai, thanks sudah baca karya yanz, semoga kalian suka. Yanz berharap kalian komentar, itu adalah bentuk penghargaan yang sangat berarti buat yanz hehehe.

Numpang promosi fb: Fbl Lee Yanz ADD PLEASE? kalau kalian ada perlu inbox saja fbku, atau kalian mau reqques dibikinin cerita, kalau aku ada waktu dan ceritanya menarik akan aku coba bikininkan.


End file.
